


Positive

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Got Me Hot N' Bothered [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Omega Reader, Pregnancy, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, alpha ray palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your heat had hit you in the night, robbing you of any chance of rest.





	Positive

You whimpered, twisting in your bed. Your heat had hit you in the night, robbing you of any chance of rest. Your heats normally weren’t too bad, especially when you had your Alpha to help you out. 

The thought of Ray made another wave of slick run out of you. Your body craved its Alpha, and you whined out louder. Ray should have been sleeping in bed next to you, but he must have gotten up sometime in the night.

Shaking, you reached up and pulled his pillow to your face, deeply inhaling the scent of your Alpha to give you some relief. 

You knew touching yourself would make it worse, but it was so tempting. Not like just your hands would be enough. You didn’t own any toys either, because Ray insisted his cock was all you needed during a heat. Of course, he was right. 

Another loud whine escaped your mouth as the scent of Ray grew stronger. He must be getting closer to the bedroom. You were sure he already smelled you. 

„Alpha!“, you moaned out, desperate to be touched now. A growl echoed through the hallway.

„Patience, my sweet Omega.“ 

A few minutes later, which were filled with desperate whines and moans, Ray stumbled into the room, a few bottles of water and bags of snacks in his hands. 

That’s when you remembered. Ray and you had been talking about getting some pups into you. Strangely enough, the thoughts only made you more aroused. Maybe that’s why your heat didn’t feel like the others you had. It felt stronger somehow. With more purpose.

Immediately after setting everything down, he was on the bed, hand pushing and stroking your comfortingly. You reached up to him, wanting him to do something, anything!

He ripped your clothes off of you, instincts taking over for just a second before he composed himself again. 

While he was taking his clothes off, you scrambled to present for him, knowing it would make him lose a little of his control to see you in such a submissive position. 

A low growl reached your ear as a warm hand ran over both your cheeks, travelling down to cup your dripping sex. 

His fingers were inside you in seconds, an appreciative squeal coming from you. Ray didn't seem to be in a teasing mood, seen as he aligned his cock with your weeping entrance in a matter of moments. You whimpered when he didn't move.

"Shh... you'll be full of my pups soon enough..." Your back arched at that, an inhuman sound ripping itself from your throat. 

Ray sank into you swiftly, hips immediately jack-hammering into your hole. 

You started chanting a mixture of 'please', 'Ray' and 'Alpha'. 

Your first orgasm hit you like a brick, your body curling in on itself. Ray only growled out, keeping his pace. His knot was starting to form, catching on your entrance every time he moved inside of you. 

Ray became rougher, and you knew he was getting close. You were a panting, sweaty mess.

His seed spilling inside of you, and his knot popping threw you over the edge once again. 

Carefully, Ray moved you to lay on your side, shushing you when you whimpered silently.

"I know you don't like being knotted in this position.", he whispered. "But I don't want to risk hurting you. That, and I have to keep all of my cum inside of you." You just nodded, turning your head to kiss your Alpha.

-

You sat in your bathroom, eyes fixated on the pregnancy test. Your throat was tight in anticipation, your finger playing with the hem of your shirt. Ray was working, but would be home soon.

The timer of your phone went off. Sucking in a deep breath, you picked up the test. Your heat had been two weeks ago, and Ray made sure to spend every waking minute with pumping you full. Hell, even now you still leaked sometimes.

"Positive.", you gasped out, rushing out of the bathroom. In that exact same second, Ray came in through the front door. 

Without waiting, you ran up and jumped to hug him. He caught you, slightly overwhelmed and confused due to your sudden action. 

"It's positive! Ray, Alpha, it's positive!"

Rays face was blank for a few seconds, before he lit up in a bright smile, spinning around in circles while gripping your body tightly before laying don on the couch with you.

"I... we're...", Ray murmured out. You nodded against his chest. 

"I know... I love you, Ray."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
